Common flanges in toilets (Patent: CA2664132) are made of cylindrical-shaped hard plastic with a large-diameter circular collar with ears at the top. Holes are drilled in the flange for seating the flange in the floor of the bathroom, as well as rectangular slots for special flange screws (known as anchor bolts), the threads of which point upwards, one on each side. These anchor bolts usually line up with the holes at each side of the base of the toilet. These bolts, when inserted into the seated flange, enable the toilet to be fastened to the bathroom floor by using a washer and wing nut, and tightening them around each anchor bolt on the top of the base of the toilet.
This method consists of drilling holes in the bathroom floor with a drill exactly where the holes for seating the flange are to be located, which holes were previously marked out using a pencil or marker. Anchors are inserted so that the flange can then be secured to the floor by means of lag screws and a screwdriver. A wax ring must be placed inside the flange in the main hole in the middle and at the same time as a pair of anchor bolts are inserted into the rectangular slots on each side of the flange. Toilets have an opening or outlet with a raised rim so that when the toilet is placed on the flange, the outlet with the raised rim literally flattens the wax ring inside the center hole to create a seal to prevent any leakage. This is an antiquated and messy method of doing so. When the toilet is placed on the flange, the anchor bolt threads point upwards and protrude from the base of the toilet so that it can then be fastened by means of a washer and nut around each anchor bolt using a special open-end wrench. It is important to note the different tools one must have on hand for this antiquated and traditional method of installing a toilet.
There are also flexible gaskets (US Patent Application Publication No. 2008148469), which were designed to replace plumbing wax. Since these are inserted in the space inside the flange, you must have a conventional flange if you use them. These devices also have the disadvantages of being more expensive and they may not fit certain types of toilet since they are of limited flexibility.
A flange with a flexible plastic membrane was recently introduced onto the market (Patent MX20070010443). This device is inserted in the sewer line but it follows the same antiquated method of installation, where one must drill into the bathroom floor to secure the flange to the floor, thereby damaging the floor. It also has a flexible opening that is limited to certain types of toilet outlets and it is also intended to replace a wax ring. Note that when the “flexible” membrane is inserted around sharp angles, it tends to fold and block the discharge.